


Приемлемая жертва

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи все равно не забыть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приемлемая жертва

**Author's Note:**

> воины «защитного» типа могут восстанавливать потерянные конечности, «атакующего» - только приращивать то, что им отрубили, обратно.

Потом-то она убедила себя, что это был "хитрый ход", и немного примирилась с потерей.  
Действительно, чего уж хитрее: оставить руку на поле боя, свидетели которому - одни мертвецы, чтобы пришедшие забрать их посчитали Илену мертвой. Не то что мертвой - съеденной.  
Мало ли что придет в однорогую башку сумасшедшей и сильной "пробудившейся" вроде этой проклятой Присциллы. Куда-то же делась голова Первого Номера, Терезы. Забрала голову - могла забрать и все остальное. Могла и ее, Илену, утащить.  
Но все это она придумала потом.  
Сначала-то она оттуда просто драпала. Сперва, как только пришла в сознание и поняла, что жива - ползком, как червяк, с трудом подтягивая к себе ноги и стиснув зубы, чтобы не кричать. После, когда почувствовала, что располосованные грудь и живот почти зажили - на карачках. "На трех костях".  
Позабыв честь и достоинство. Позабыв гордость воина и волю к сражению. Позабыв собственную левую руку. Намертво зажав в правом кулаке рукоять клеймора, чиркающего длинным лезвием по камням, чудом, неосознанно прихватив самое главное, без чего не жила ни дня до этого и чем никогда больше не собиралась сражаться - никогда и ни с кем.  
Проклятая Присцилла одним махом совершенных черных крыльев уничтожила все, к чему Илена стремилась и чем была, оставив лишь металлический привкус крови во рту, тягостное изумление, фантомную боль в отрубленной руке и страх - огромный и горький, как разлившаяся по выпотрошенным внутренностям желчь.  
И память о том, как она вслепую брела с той горы, не попрощавшись с телами товарищей, ни на минуту не озаботившись тем, куда же девалась девчонка, пригретая Терезой, и что с ней вообще теперь будет, только бы дальше, только бы быстрее...  
Обмирая от страха.


End file.
